Devotedly,
by regertz
Summary: The Mistress' real intentions are revealed…Far worse than anything the Doctor could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

"Devotedly…"

Summary: The Mistress' real intentions are revealed…Far worse than anything the Doctor could have imagined.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

London…

St. Paul's Cathedral…

Yesterday…

"So, off they go to do mayhem and all that…" Missy beamed at the Doctor as her Cyberallies marched off, she arm-in-reluctant-arm with him, strolling.

"Cybermen? Seriously?" the Doctor sighed at the horde.

"Well, the Daleks wouldn't hear of another try after Trenzalore. Even those I contacted in an earlier time line. And frankly, they were very rude to me in our last encounter." Missy frowned.

"Hope you're not planning to conquer the Universe with this lot…" the Doctor eyed the horde of Cybermen. "The Daleks and several other races eat them for breakfast."

"You mean even if you don't stop them, yet again?" arch look.

"I do have a rather good track record there…Say, now…" Concerned look. "You are aware the last batch evolved to the point of being able to assimilate Time Lords, after a fashion. You haven't gone and done something blitheringly stupid like put yourself into their matrix?"

"Oh…" Missy sighed, batting eyes…Handkerchief dabbing. "You do care, I knew you did."

"Oh don't go and do that…Koschei…We were friends once…And for a moment, here on Earth…"

"And I cherish the memories, Doctor." She nodded eagerly. "So? How are you going to foil my evil plan this time?"

"Give me a minute. I'm still getting used to being Scottish." Frown.

"It suits you. I always thought the younger versions a bit lightweight for you." Warm beam. "Well, I'd suggest…If I may…" demure look. "You appeal to the buried consciousness and isolate the Cyber programming via…"

"What? Now you're telling me how to do my job?"

"No…Oh, not at all." Pause. Grin… "Oh, you…" shake of head, eager stare. "You've guessed..If you didn't know all along…"

"That this is nonsense, this 'Cyberarmy conquers all' bit? Of course." He frowned. "Now how's about telling me the real plan."

Shy smile… "I'd say the word…But that would hurt you…River and all." she sighed.

"What word? Oh… 'Spoilers'?" sigh.

"I didn't want to hurt you, dearest." Anxious look. "You know I never went near the Galactic Library and I took pains not to take River's form when I was regenerated."

"Thanks. I suppose."

"Entirely welcome. Oh! I'd best get this taken care of…" she indicated the Cyber army rapidly dispersing… "Then we can…" she pulled out the same device that had killed Dr. Chang, her chief assistant, shortly before and the entire Cyberarmy stopped in its tracks, then dissolved. "…Move along…"

"I was rather hoping you'd pull off something spectacular …" she smiled. "But I know I'll see my ole Doctor do his stuff soon enough…" she hugged his arm as he stared.

"Come, lets back to my complex. Poor Clara's all alone with the last of my Cyberpeople." She touched the unit in her hand and they dematerialized and rematerialized back in the room where Clara sat stunned, facing her Cyber guards.

"Are you all right, Miss Clara?" Missy asked. "They were warned not to harm you."

"Actually, they brought me a drink…" Clara noted, a bit subdued. Holding drink to the Doctor's view…

"Tell me you didn't…" he eyed her.

"Oh, good." Missy beamed. "I wasn't sure how hospitable my programming in the matrix would make them. And really, Doctor? If they or l intended harm…?"

"Would anyone else like something from the bar?" a Cyberman politely asked.

"I'll take a white wine, thank you, dear." Missy replied. "Doctor?"

"Nothing right now, thanks."

"Right, then…" Missy nodded. "So now…The diabolical plot…Yes? What could I be up to this time?"

"I'd more like to know…Why? Koschei. You're free of Rasillon's drums…You have a chance now to set your own destiny." The Doctor noted calmly.

"Yes, I do…" Missy nodded. "All thanks to you, darling." Warm smile. "But wouldn't it be just a teensy-weensy bit dull if I go all good and savey. I mean where'd the challenge be for you in that?"

"So that's it then…Back to square one…" the Doctor sighed.

"You sound like you're tired." Missy eyed him, anxious look. "Are you ill? Clara?" she turned to the blinking, stunned Clara… "Has he been taking care of himself since the regeneration. It was terribly draining this one…I should know. I couldn't get around for a week. You should sit down. You know, I'm hungry…Are you hungry, Clara? Why don't the three of us all sit down and have a decent, home-cooked meal? Yes?" urgent look to Clara…Shading into pleading…

"Please?" she turned back to the Doctor. "Earth's safe for the moment and we haven't spent any time together in so long…And my kitchen here is really wonderful…The finest cooking implements in this galaxy. Did you know I can cook?" she smiled. "Come…" warm beam, gentle tug. "I know it's been eons literally since you had a decent Galifrean pot of geralil. Clara? Come on, we'll all feel better after a nice dinner."

"Just a mo…" the Doctor put hands up, waving…Then… "Geralil? You can make Geralil?"

"Like my mother…And you loved my mother's Geralil." She beamed. "With just that touch of Elonian quivel root."

"No one ever could make it like your mum." The Doctor nodded.

"Except, now…Her daughter." Missy, archly.

"Doctor?" Clara, anxiously.

"I think we need to research this, Clara. See what Missy here is really up to…" the Doctor noted to her, following Missy. "Really, with Elonian quivel root?"

"Doctor?!" Clara hurried after them…

"You'll never guess where I managed to find some…You know that little colony Lord President Kolchat established, the one where we met during the Time War?" Missy, eagerly.

"I thought the Daleks vaporized it…About 2000 times." The Doctor, startled.

"Fragmented…But on one of the fragments, now an asteroid…"

….


	2. Chapter 2

"Devotedly…"

Summary: The Mistress' real intentions are revealed…Far worse than anything the Doctor could have imagined.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part II…

"May I take your plate, sir?" the Cyber 'waiter' politely asked.

"Definitely…Phew…" the Doctor pulled back from the table as the Cyberman removed the plate and headed back into the kitchen. "Now that was your mother's Garelil…"

"It's so nice to have a chance to entertain someone who can appreciate good ole Galifrean cookery." Missy beamed. "Clara, I'm sorry you couldn't have a larger portion but it's rather like turkey on Thanksgiving except the paralysis would last eight days for a human."

"Doctor?" Clara stared from her seat.

"Just a bit of gas in my case, Clara…But well worth it."

"Oh…You…" Missy, radiant. "It was really nothing. I'd made it before, even in the old days…Poor Lucy was rather fond of it."

"Ah, yes…The late Mrs. Saxon. Poor thing…" The Doctor nodded.

"I was fond of her…And I understand her bitterness…It was all my fault, really. She did love me at first…" sigh. "I was just too angry to be a very understanding mate then."

"And now you're so much better…" Clara eyed her. "Destroying Earth and all."

"For the moment, she didn't…" the Doctor noted.

"Fine…Sorry…" Clara nodded. "Threatening to destroy Earth and all…"

"Well, that was just to get the Doctor's attention…" Missy noted, smiling. "And it worked, didn't it?"

"Just telling me 'I'm back' really would have been enough." the Doctor eyed her.

"Really?" eager smile. "That's just about the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, besides offering to keep me with you in your Tardis forever."

"You didn't find it so, then…" frown.

"I couldn't fully appreciate it then…" arch look, grin. "But who says I didn't find it somewhat appealing, even then." Wider smile. "You remember back on Earth in your friend the Brigadier's day when I asked you to keep visiting me in prison because I enjoyed your company? Never said I was lying…"

"I'm not sure if I want to hear this…" Clara sighed.

"Humans and their fixed sexuality…" Missy shrugged.

"They keep trying, give them a chance…" the Doctor noted. "Well, thanks for a wonderful meal…Now…As to your plan?"

"Of course…" nod. "But…Coffee? Or tea? And dessert, anyone? I know the garelil is very filling but I have Rice Krispies squares."

"Coffee, I think." The Doctor nodded. "And perhaps a couple of squares, if you don't mind. I'm afraid I'm starting to put on a few."

"On you, currently, it's needed." Missy beamed. "I'm the one who needs to reduce a bit…"

"You and River…" the Doctor shook head as she spoke into her cameo…

"Yes, tea and coffee and a plate of my squares…Thanks." she told the cameo… "Well, when you need to look your best for the finest man in the universe…"

Oh, please…Clara rolled eyes…Pausing to glare at the Doctor's rather pleased look.

"Stop it." She frowned, at the Doctor.

"Me?"

"You. You're loving this…You don't think she knew you would?"

"But he knows I know…" Missy pointed out…The Doctor giving an arch look.

"She's got something in mind to kill you and the rest of us." Clara noted.

"I would have thought that obvious, what with the Cybermen and all…" Missy shrugged. "She's not quite as clever as I expected." She noted to the Doctor. "I think I rather prefer Rose."

The Cyber"waiter" returned, pushing cart on which coffee urn and teapot lay, plus a rather nice-looking pile of Rice Kripies squares on plate. It stopped by them and set out cups and set the plate of squares down.

"Coffee, miss?" it addressed Clara.

"Why not?" she shrugged.

Hmmn…The Doctor eyed the Cyber man.

"Yes, you know him…" Missy nodded. "It's him, your first opponent in…Here…" she patted the Doctor's arm.

"The near human repair droid from the SS Marie Antoinette?"

"Just human enough…" she smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Doctor, sir." The Cyberman noted. "Coffee, you said?"

"Yes, you too…And yes, just cream please. How's it like? Being a droid turned Cyberman?"

"Rather an upgrade, sir…From whence last we met." The Cyberman poured carefully but steadily. "There you are, sir. Enjoy. Miss?" it turned to Missy.

"Yes…" the Doctor nodded. "I can see how it would be.

"All gleaming and brand new components…Accepted as mostly human into the matrix…He's probably the most content Cyberman in existence." Missy noted. "Tea for me, please, thank you. Two sugars and lemon."

"Certainly…"

"Nice to know they finally made someone happy." The Doctor sighed.

"And now as to my plan…" Missy eyed him.

"By the way, how do you like what I've done with the place?" she beamed.

He looked about…Ah…

"Your Tardis…The whole complex?"

"Is barely able to take up one percent of a fully functional Tardis. Though no offense intended." She added hastily. "I love the older model Ts…"

"How the devil…?"

"Did I get a Tardis?" she smiled.

"Well, survive was really the question in mind." He noted.

"That's an exciting story too…" she beamed, speaking into cameo.

"Voice-activator, nice…" the Doctor nodded as a slight rocking swayed his coffee. "I'd been meaning to install one."

"They're ever so much of a bother-saver." Missy agreed.

"Did we?..." Clara looked round.

"Leave? Or come…?" the Doctor said. "Yes. Nice to see you're getting your Tardis legs, not all my companions would sense a shift without the whoosh-whoosh."

"I must confess I leave the brakes on sometimes just to hear that…" Missy grinned.

"So where?" Clara stared.

"When?"

"Right now…Or it would have been a bit more of a swaying." The Doctor noted.

"As to where…?" he eyed Missy.

"Shall we go find out?" she stood up, pert grin. "Clara…?"

"I'm wondering if I said…No…Just this once?" Clara, cautiously.

"Be interesting to see but no, I was meaning to ask you something. And to say how sweet a couple you and Mr. Pink have been making." Missy nodded, kindly look. "Don't you think, Doctor? Our young people…" sweet smile.

"What would you do to save him?" she eyed Clara.

"You already know she'd betray me to do so…" the Doctor sighed. "Is that it? How far can you push her?"

"I'm not foolish enough to deal with the likes of you." Clara noted. "Or let you use poor Danny as a bargaining chip."

"You already have…Dear girl." Missy smiled benignly. "Doctor?" she turned to him suddenly. "What's the single, most wonderful, most amazing thing you've ever done in your so very dear to me lives?"

"He'd tell you?" Clara frowned. "Besides…How could he say?"

"I see…" the Doctor sighed, rising. "Do you hate us all that much, Kolshei?"

"I'd bet River would be hurt that it wasn't your marriage." Missy noted, sad look, shaking head.

"You're spoiling a nice reunion, Missy. Why not be original and give it all up for once? Just a thought…"

"What would I get out of that?" she eyed him.

"We'd be friends again…" he replied. "And you'd be the savior of Galifrey, by default. Starting your new life off as a heroine…A real triumph, not to be sneered at, over your own nature. Or rather that one imposed on you by Rasillon, eons ago. A real triumph, Kolshei."

"Galifrey?" Clara stared.

"She means to reverse what I've done and destroy Galifrey, once and all…" the Doctor sighed. "Revenge on the Time Lords and on me."

"Just a mo…" Missy put up a hand. "I haven't said no to your proposal yet…" she gave a little smile.

"How friendly would we be?" cocked head grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Devotedly,…"

Summary: The Mistress' real intentions are revealed…Far worse than anything the Doctor could have imagined.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part III…

"Well, lets put that on the table for now…Hmmn…I seem to have retained some of my John Saxon PM instincts." Missy noted. "Would you like to hear how it would all work?"

"Fine…" the Doctor shrugged. "But Missy…Koschei…You know how this will work out, even if you get what you think you want. Don't throw away your chance to actually have a life worth something again at last. I've seen potential in you for good as Professor Yana and others…My friend Koschei was a good friend and a good person. You have the chance to be that person again."

"What I want might surprise you…" she beamed.

Clara blinking…

I'm almost beginning to believe…

"Anyway, as to the specifics…" Missy nodded.

"We're at UNIT HQ, I take it." The Doctor noted.

"Certainly…Where it all started…Or ended…And may end…Forever…"

"Delightful. I'll be glad to see the Brigadier's daughter again. Tell me, will my counterparts be joining us?"

"Isn't this fixed?" Clara spoke up. "A fixed point in time?"

"Metza-metza…" Missy shook a hand. "Besides, fixed time points can be broken…At great cost of course."

A sudden burst of activity caused the startled Doctor and stunned Clara to look round, as did the rather equally surprised Missy…

At a force now swarming in…UN soldiers in blue helmets…And following…

"Two?" Clara stared at the two identical blonde-haired women…Accompanied by two identical brunettes in glasses and multi-colored scarves, one pausing to use an inhaler.

"Cover her and do not let her use any item on her person…" nod to five soldiers training weapons on Missy. "It was a condition of the peace treaty that we'd remain together at UNIT and uncertain which was the Zygon." Kate…Or "Kate" Stewart noted, the other giving wry grin.

"Not us though…" one of the brunettes noted. "She's…I mean I'm…The Zygon." As the Doctor stepped to Missy… "May I?" he reached for the cameo. "Of course…" she smiled. He took the cameo.

"Careful…The self-destruct circuit activates if a stranger squeezes it." she warned. He eyed her open face and put the cameo in his pocket.

"Osgood." The Doctor nodded. "Nice to see you all. So the treaty's worked out, I guess."

"Well enough that we were able to break into a TARDIS." "Kate" or Kate noted.

"That's a matter of opinion." The Doctor frowned as Missy sighed.

My pretty reconditioned TARDIS…?

"I hope you didn't have to break the doors…Really, I'd've let you in." she noted.

"What do I keep telling you Kate…Kates…About acquiring alien technology?" the Doctor sighed.

"Well, by treaty…" Kate… Or "Kate" noted. "It's our technology as the Zygons are granted full humanity and British citizenship."

"Go UK." The Zygon Osgood grinned, thumb up. "I always did like England, even back in the 16th century."

"I say, might I sit down? I'm a bit tired." Missy asked politely. One of the Kates nodding to a soldier outside the group guarding her, who brought over a chair.

"She's just pleased because she's got a boyfriend…" Osgood sighed.

"Thanks ever so much…" Missy, gratefully, taking the chair pulled over to her by the soldier and sitting.

"You just have to put yourself forward, sis. I keep telling you." "Osgood" shook her head. "Not that I want either of us to lose our sheepish, self-effacing charm altogether…But moderation in everything, you know?"

"We pass ourselves off as twins." Osgood explained. "It's actually been rather nice having someone around who understands me."

"God knows older sis didn't…" "Osgood" shook head.

"And the others?" the Doctor asked the Kates…

"Distributed to various locations to live as human beings. All doing reasonably well…Well, one picked up a venereal disease consorting with a prostitute and another has a criminal record for felony theft and is currently locked up. But all-in-all, they're doing well." Kate or "Kate" noted.

"Zygons…My goodness, in the ole days I could never have lived this down." Missy smiled to Clara.

"I'm sure you've something else up your sleeve…But I would seriously consider the Doctor's offer." She replied. "He's trying to do you a kindness you don't deserve."

"I know…" Missy nodded. "And whatever you think or think you know of me, I am grateful." Demure look.

"I almost believe you…But he's told me about what you can do to people." Clara sighed.

"Best not to talk to her too much, Ms. Oswald." "Osgood" noted. "Her telepathic and hypnotic powers are legendary even among us…And…Us." She grinned to Osgood.

"Right…Well, despite putting Earth in unnecessary danger by utilizing technology I want put permanently in the Black Archive under my personal lock and key…" the Doctor eyed the Kates… "It's hopefully good you're here…Unless, as I imagine likely, it was exactly what she wanted."

"I'm always pleased to have guests now. I've lived such a lonely existence." Missy smiled shyly.

"The Cyberarmy, which we know you know about…" Kate or "Kate" eyed the Doctor… "Has vanished…Everywhere…So far as we can tell."

"Just a decoy…" the Doctor shrugged. "Something to get my attention. Her real plan involves…Oh, by the Five Stars of Galifrey Retenus…Of course." He whirled on Missy who was smiling.

"See how good he is…Even after a regeneration like that last one…?" she noted to Clara, eagerly.

"Zygon technology. You need something they have." The Doctor frowned. "Excuse me…No offense intended but for the safety of your adopted home and the security of the peace treaty, could all Zygons please remove themselves from this Tardis at once? I'd take it as a very great favor, thanks."

Two soldiers, "Osgood"…Uncertain glance to Osgood who nodded encouragingly, moved back.

"Believe me, you'll be doing much more good out there. And of course you're welcome to stand by to help if you wish." The Doctor nodded. "Many thanks…Your adopted people thank you."

"Kates…" he eyed them.

"Shouldn't one of us stay?" they eyed him.

"Probably wouldn't matter now…She likely got wanted she wanted immediately…But…" he sighed.

"He's right." Kate or "Kate" agreed. "Yes"… "Kate" or Kate nodded. "All right, Doctor. We'll be outside, monitoring."

"If we can do anything to help…" one of the soldiers noted. "We are very fond of our new home and our fellow citizens."

"Absolutely…If I need Zygon tech support I will call." The Doctor nodded. "You're a credit to my hope in Zygonity, all of you. True naturalized citizens of Earth and welcome."

All three nodded… "Osgood" giving her "sis" a supportive look. "Take care, sis. Look out for her, Clara!" she called as all three left, followed by the Kates.

"Take care, Doctor…Clara. Stay in communication." The Kates called, quickly following.

"Nice people, really…Once you give them a chance." Missy noted, looking after them.

"Just what did you want from them?" the Doctor eyed her.

"Maybe it was this!" Clara sneered…Pulling out what appeared to be a large disk.

"Clara?! Not again…" the Doctor sighed. As a force bubble enveloped her, Missy, the soldiers, Osgood, and the Doctor.

"They did warn her not to talk to me…" Missy, rising from chair, shook head, sheepish look.

"But we'd already talked long ago." She eyed Clara who smiled at her. "Didn't we, Oswin?" Taking disk from her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Devotedly,…"

Summary: The Mistress' real intentions are revealed…Far worse than anything the Doctor could have imagined.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part IV…

"A Zygon powercore…" the Doctor eyed the disk Missy held. "What the devil did you need that for? And why was one carrying one?"

"The rather handsome private with the sandy hair whom Oswin brushed when they all raced in on us…" Missy explained. "Not that he intended harm…He'd been injured temporally in translating into those cunning pictures they hid in. He needed a support to maintain his form properly…Sort of a pacemaker. But not to worry, I'm sure UNIT can whip something up for him."

"Doctor…?" Clara, puzzled, looking round… "What's happened?"

"She's not deceiving you, you know." Missy noted. "The trace memory is only activated for brief instances…"

"Oswin?" the Doctor frowned. "You got Oswin Oswald to assist you? Nonsense. I knew her…She had a great spirit…She would never…"

"The one you knew, trapped dying in Dalek form, no. The one you left…Trapped in the Dalek hive consciousness…An echo of the original…Well…She didn't say yes right away." Missy pondered. "But there the poor thing was, Dalek programming beating at her…Lacking the full strength of will of the complete Oswin. Well…She wanted to live, Doctor…As a human, again. Can we blame her?" sad look.

"In Clara?"

"She is Clara…One of the fragments of Clara scattered about time when she entered your time stream." Missy noted. "Though again, not the complete fragment…More a copy corrupted by Dalek influence just enough to make her consider her own interests."

"Doctor?" Clara, anxiously… "What is she saying? What have I done?"

"It's all right, Clara. It wasn't you…Well, not the real you." The Doctor, soothingly.

"What is this?" Osgood stared out at the bubble now shimmering around them.

"Let him guess…He's a clever boy." Oswin sneered suddenly.

"Oswin?" the Doctor eyed Clara/Oswin. "You know this isn't you. Not the brave girl I left…" 

"You left!" Oswin glared. "You left me, in that thing! In their mind! I waited, I prayed for you to come back and save me…You never even tried!"

"I didn't know any part of your consciousness had survived…Clara…"

"Clara Oswald is gone…Clara Oswald…Never existed!" Oswin, triumphant.

Missy, carefully eyeing her, then the Doctor…Who whirled on her. "So, that's it…"

"The bubble will keep us from feeling the effects for a bit…" Missy nodded. "But yes…" smile.

"What's she done, Doctor?" Osgood stared at Oswin who was eyeing the Doctor coldly.

"She's pulled Clara out of time…Out of my and all existence…And substituted Oswin…Or this travesty of that poor girl… So that, at a critical point…" the Doctor sighed. "And without Clara…"

"The Doctor dies at Trenzalore…Galifrey is never saved…" Missy beamed.

"Oswin?" he turned to the glaring Oswin. "You know that I wanted to save you. And if this time rewrite is taking hold of you in a few moments, you'll be experiencing everything Clara and I did since I found her again on 21st century Earth…"

"The life I might have had." Oswin, coldly. "The life you failed to give me, after promising me the stars. Well, clever boy? No answer this time?"

"Time for you to get to it, dear." Missy eyed Oswin. Waving arms to reveal a dark space in the shimmering bubble.

"Right. Time for me to take on the life of Clara Oswald. See you very soon, Doctor." She sneered, stepping to the portal.

"Dear…You must contain your anger until the right time." Missy noted. "You must do all Clara did until the final battle for Trenzalore…Above all, be cautious with my boys. They are clever, all 3 of them…4, I mean…"

Oswin nodding, stepping out into the portal and vanishing…

"And there we are…" Missy nodded. "Once again, Doctor you destroy Galifrey and her children…And you die, alone…On Trenzalore. A hero as always…But alone and dead, betrayed at the last by the person you trusted most." Beam.

Clapping by the Doctor…As Osgood and the soldiers stared…

"Wonderful…Very good…Well thought out." He nodded.

"Thanks ever so much…" Missy smiled demurely. "Naturally we'll stay within the bubble so that we can watch as your life crumbles away. Though I do want you to know I didn't allow Oswin to let that awful Dr. Simeon win…Nasty little boy…Very much like that awful Adolf Hitler as a child…No, I made sure Clara's defense of your time lines held. He was ruder to me than the Daleks." She frowned. "Actually tried to suck me into his consciousness while I was still regenerating on our new cycles."

"So…That's it." The Doctor nodded. "That's how you regenerated…The Trenzalore burst."

"They couldn't screen for a specific Time Lord…The pulse was too uncontrollable…" she nodded. "I suppose they imagined I was far too dead to be restored…Or that our Doctor could deal with me if I wasn't."

"But why weren't you dead enough? You were plenty dead on Earth after Rasillon got through with you." The Doctor frowned.

"Should we shoot her or something?" One of the soldiers asked…

"Typical soldier mentality…" the Doctor glared.

"That's unkind…" Missy shook her head sadly. "The poor man is just trying to find a way. And we are both veterans ourselves, Doctor. Heroes of Galifrey and the Time War. Much as you clearly would prefer to forget. But it's a bad idea, dear." She told the soldier. "Even if you could kill me, that would only cause the force bubble to rupture automatically and you'd all be in the new timestream…The Doctor would be dead, as probably you would be."

"But to return to my amazing restoration…That's where the Cybermen …"

"Ah, the Nethersphere." The Doctor nodded. "Oh, yes…I can see where they'd've wanted to capture you in there. What, were they monitoring Earth, awaiting their chance?"

"Number two or three or to be honest, five…Species has to try harder…" she shrugged. "They'd been expecting to capture you on your death, I came as a complete surprise."

"You were trapped by the Cybermen in there…They expected to encompass you in their matrix."

"Idiots…" both Missy and Doctor chuckled…Osgood and the soldiers staring.

"Sorry…" the Doctor waved a hand. "It's just that it's been tried before…By various collective mind races, including the Daleks. You'd think they'd've learnt the lesson by now."

"Well, as you noted yourself earlier, they had evolved a bit…" Missy pointed out. "Time Lords and ladies weren't immune any more. Unfortunately for them I was a paranoid maniac and quite well-versed in keeping myself clear of any outside influence…Excepting…" she eyed the Doctor.

"Rasillon…And his little music session."

"And when they couldn't assimilate you…"

"Oh, they refused to give up…Held me for ages…Till one day…"

"The burst echoed down to you and you destroyed your allies yet again."

"I prefer to call it…Reached a compromise…" she sighed. "I gave them wanted they wanted…Just didn't let them keep it."

"You don't change, Missy." The Doctor sighed. "I'd hoped you might but…"

"Doctor…?" Osgood looked at him. "Does this mean we're trapped here? For good?"

"Not at all…" Missy, hurriedly. "You can leave as Oswin did, anytime. Though really? I don't recommend it. Things are not very pleasant out there."

"Oh?" the Doctor eyed her.

"Oh, well…With Clara betraying you at Trenzalore…The treaty was never signed…The Zygons enslaved what bit of Humanity they didn't exterminate…But not to worry…" brightly. "The Daleks invaded two years later and really wiped them out…Literally. So, dear…" gentle smile. "Really best to stay. Your choice, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

"Devotedly,…"

Summary: The Mistress' real intentions are revealed…Far worse than anything the Doctor could have imagined.

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

(pause for moment of silence for Ms. Osgood. I shall assume it was the Zygon Osgood.)

Part V…

"So, here we are…At last…" Missy eyed the Doctor. "I've won and you're trapped here…"

"And so are you…" he noted. "Your perfect little Universe is no more welcoming to you than me…You leave this bubble you're back in the Cyber Nethersphere, disembodied, holding off the Cyber matrix. No Trenzalore pulse to restore you."

"Rather like poor Oswin…It was a point of affinity for us." Smile. "But actually the Daleks destroy the Nethersphere and conquer that particular bit of Cyberpire in a year from the altered present."

"Brilliant…" the Doctor sighed. "But a bit dull, really…Same old, same old… "oh, doctor I've won but…we're all screwed in the process.' Well, I'm off…"

"Really?" Missy frowned. "Just like that…Off into nothingness? End your existence, let Galifrey remain destroyed? The whole Universe a Dalek/Cyberman wasteland?"

"Better than staying here, certainly."

"You think I'm bluffing…Doctor…Time has been rewritten…I can show you, on my monitor."

"No need." Shrug. "I believe you…I concede you your triumph, Missy. Congrats. See you around." He turned. "Osgood, I'd wait a bit before taking the leap yourself. Spend a little time with that quiet fellow, he's been eyeing you all this time…I'm sure he's interested. You are, aren't you?" he called to the quiet soldier who stared. "No shame if you chose to live your life here, it could be a good one. A TARDIS is rather a universe in itself."

"Doctor?" Missy, a bit anxious. "You're not seriously planning to leave…(me)…Doctor?" As he moved to the bubble's edge.

"You said you'd stay with me…Forever…" she eyed him.

"I said I'd keep you on my Tardis…Safe. Not in a time bubble, surrounded by a destroyed, dying Universe."

"What's the point of ending your existence…?" anxious stare.

"As opposed to spending thirteen regeneration cycles in your bubble?" he shook his head. "The fact is, I don't believe there's nothing out there…I don't believe it, Missy. What do I believe in is Clara slash Oswin Oswald. Whatever is left of her in what you took from the Daleks and implanted in Clara's place, I don't believe she'd destroy the Universe to punish me or even trash part of it to recover her life. Nor do I believe she'd steal Clara's. And, God knows I hope she's not stupid enough to recover her life only to find herself in a blasted, dead world."

"Hope springs eternal…" darkly sour look. "She left you Doctor. She destroyed Galifrey and you. Not the complete Oswin, perhaps but most of her…Enough…And I saw it in her…We both did. The ability to betray you for her own petty interests." Smile.

"For perfectly valid reasons, you moron. Haven't you learnt a thing in all this time, Kolshei?" He frowned. She gasping in stunned surprise. "Either way, I'll put my money on my poor Oswin…And, in fact, I was just being nice to you…Truth is…I win either way."

Grim look on Missy's face as he stepped…And the bubble moved…He stepped again. It moved again…

"No choice…I lied." She shrugged.

"Keyed to Galifrean cell structure." He nodded. "Fine…Enjoy yourself." He pulled the cameo out.

"You wouldn't…" she smiled. "Poor Ms. Osgood and these nice soldiers?" she indicated the others.

"Any desire to stay here for all eternity, people?" he eyed each.

"It doesn't have to be this room. I can expand the bubble to the whole Tardis. It could be very nice here for them…And us." Pleading tone. "Doctor?"

He raised the cameo…

"Doctor…" Missy, pleading. Pasting terrified expression…

"Another lie, of course…" he sighed. Then threw the cameo down and crushed it with his heel.

"That was my mother's…!" Missy stared, genuinely shocked.

"I know." The Doctor calmly. "I remember it from my visits to your house."

"Doctor…You not only activated the self-destruct sequence, really…You broke the one thing I had left of hers." Furious glare, but some genuine tearing up.

"Good. On both counts. Come on, Osgood. Soldier-boys and you, -girl." He addressed a somewhat sad female soldier…Come on, I'm not that butch. "We're leaving."

"Leaving…Where?" Missy glared. "Oswin's destroyed the universe…There's nothing out…" she paused as Oswin re-entered.

"Doctor?"

"Coming right along, Clara. Lets go people…TARDIS self destruction circuits are notoriously on time in these newer models. Missy? If you have any hopes for survival? I'd follow." He led the group to the bubble.

"You're going no…" Missy began…Stunned to see the Doctor walking through the bubble.

"Neutralization field." Clara noted. "Borrowed it from the Cybermen when we had our talk earlier. Ta." She waved, hurrying through after Osgood and the last of the soldiers. Missy open-mouthed, then racing through…

"Damnit, Doctor…" Missy began… "Look what you've brought us in…To…" she looked round a perfectly normal St. Paul Cathedral steps, people eagerly looking about at the various views, pigeons cooing...

"Seems nice enough day, weatherwise." The Doctor noted. "Oooh…Watch where you stand, Missy."

Missy furiously gazing up…

"Like you they just follow their nature…" he smiled. "Handkerchief?" he gallantly offered.

"You…" Missy turned on Clara… "You lied to me…! Oswin Oswald, you lied to me!"

"Absolutely, as Oswin...Though I was ready to lie as Clara if need be…" Clara nodded. "This was one time we had an idea of what you were going to do before you did, thanks to Dr. Simeon forcing me to experience every time line of the Doctor's."

"But I went up and down every line of the time lines…I made sure…" Missy fumed. "I implanted you in Clara's place…I felt your anger in the Dalek hive mind."

"And we expected you would…" Clara, shrugging. "Well, not in such detail but the Doctor guessed you wanted to rewrite the saving of Galifrey and for once…We chose to be proactive. And of course I was angry as Oswin…But you let your own assumptions about the Doctor lead you astray there. I was angry at the Daleks…Never the Doctor." Pause… "Well, not so very angry at the Doctor." Wan smile his way.

"You shouldn't judge people by your own standards, Missy…Especially when you want to use them to inflict mass murder and suffering." The Doctor agreed.

"But how could you have guessed?" Missy fumed.

"He didn't. I told him." Clara shrugged. "Or Oswin did…Via that wonderful intergalactically, intertemporally collective hive mind of the Daleks. Far more advanced than the Cybermen's. She…We…Placed a call."

"Next time, listen when your old adversary offers you advice, girl." The Doctor nodded. "I told you the Cyber punks were a bad bet. If you'd succeeded, your army would have been slaughtered. The Daleks keep automated surveillance on Earth, even when their ranks are cut by me to genocidal levels, out of respect."

"Be that as it may…" Missy glared. "Even if I can't rewrite the fate of Galifrey yet I can destroy this planet…" sigh. "Though, really, doctor…I don't want to." She raised her arm, bracelet blinking a red light. "The first wave is retired but the second and third can move at once."

"The dead of the Nethersphere…Right. Good luck with that." The Doctor nodded.

"What? What did you do?" Missy eyed him.

"Really, I'm curious?" she asked, rather surprisingly eager. "Did you really do something or is this a bluff?"

"I did what you told me, for once. Isolated the Cyber programming and appealed to the consciousnesses that you and your remarkably few surviving pals revived. My God, I'd imagined the Cybermen must have fallen on hard times if they had to put their fate in your insane hands but wow, they really must have been taking a beating round the Universe…" the Doctor eyed her.

Osgood eagerly greeting Zygon Osgood now approaching with the Kates and a large team of soldiers.

"And here comes your army…." The Doctor pointed… A force of Cybermen descending.

"Where is she, Doctor?" one called. "Is that the one?" it pointed to Missy who was rather anxiously stroking her bracelet.

"Hello, Clara." It turned Clara's way. She gasping a bit… "Danny"

"You're supposed to be following my commands…" Missy addressed the apparent Cyber leader as more landed. "This is a central coordinating node." Missy stared.

"We follow no commands. Especially yours. We are the free and independent dead of Earth." Danny noted. "Here to protect our loved ones…Our children…Our families…Our homes. From you." Somehow achieving a grim tone and expression despite the blank Cyber face and flat voice.

"Thanks for giving them their chance." The Doctor noted. "Of course not every dead person on Earth is a hero or even very nice but they all stand united on the idea of defending Earth…"

"The Cybermen with the Mistress have been secured and deactivated." A Cyberman noted to Danny. "The most dangerous of the dead have been returned to the Nethersphere."

"Hitler, Stalin…Nero…Himmler…Beria…Folks like that." the Doctor explained. "They might've tried to make some trouble with Cyber tech."

"Doctor. About time you wrapped this up." The reporting Cyberman faced him. "Kates…Very good job, well done. Nice to meet you, Miss Clara."

"Brigadier…" The Doctor eyed him. "It's you?"

"I'm afraid so…But just till things are settled. Lets keep the lady covered, people." The Brigadier noted…A phalanx of Cybermen now converging on the spot where Missy stood, looking rather apprehensive…All training Cyberweapons. "Miss…Mistress…You are now a prisoner of UNIT. Ms. Stewart, your prisoner." He turned to a teary pair of Kates who nodded.

"Thanks, Dad… " both smiled wanly. "Even if I'm not the real one…" both noted.

"What about my TARDIS, Doctor?" Missy noted hastily, eyeing the weapons trained. "If it explodes, here…"

"It's already gone off…I set the automatics…" he noted. "Nice quiet place with almost no organic life though I'm afraid it was the Cybermen's remaining prime world. Wasn't intentional, you had it up as the most common destination. I just didn't have time to reset."

"Likely story." Missy frowned. "I'd bet you enjoyed it…Another mass extinction to your credit. And yet, leaving you the hero. The Universe is just not fair, Doctor. I've known it since Rasillon made me see all of Time and Space in an instant. But you go merrily on…Patting yourself on the back…Hailed by all those little people and species who by all rights should be wiped out to make room for the furtherment of the survivor species."

"Thanks." He beamed.

"Well…Are you happy now?" she eyed him.

"I never like seeing entire species wiped out or individuals hurt, Missy. This was your show, your chance to change the pattern of your destiny." He sighed.

"And now you have an army of the dead at your command…Thanks to me. You can liberate the Dalek Empire, free the galaxies under Sontaran control…Defend this little rock to your hearts' content." She sighed. "All thanks to me." Sly smile, demurely curled lips… "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"We follow no one's command. In my case, especially his…" Danny noted. "We will stand ready to defend Earth if ever again needed but…"

"Quite right…" the Brigadier nodded. "Though, Doctor, if you do ever need a few volunteers for the good work…"

"Ha!" Missy, triumphant. "You see, it begins…"

"Ridiculous, Miss." The Brigadier turned to her. "The Doctor is no conqueror, merely a friend ever trying to help and do the best he can to do so. And we are free people who choose to help him, as we always have."

"As I have…" Missy hastily noted.

"Oh, please…" Clara sighed, rolling eyes.

"No, actually she's not lying…" the Doctor nodded, winning a smile from Missy.

Oh, you…

"You didn't know I'd guessed Clara would be your key to unraveling the saving of Galifrey but you didn't expect to win." The Doctor sighed. "At least to that extent, you've grown a little…"

"Surprise…" she beamed. "Though, come on, Mr. P., why not take a few heroes like the Brigadier here and make a little war to save the Universe?"

"Danny…" Clara had gone to him.

"I'm sorry love…So sorry." He murmured.

"There might even be a way…Ways…To help your apprentice Doctor's boytoy." Missy noted. "I could help…" she eyed the Doctor.

"I'm not a President. I was terrible as Lord President. I'm not a conqueror…Or a hero, whatever poor River would insist…"

"Doormat of a woman…" Missy frowned. "I appreciate that she truly loved you but…" Oooh…She cast worried look at the annoyed Doctor's face. "I really didn't mean to say that…" genuine fear. "It's my nature catching…I've tried to fight it in her case, I told you. Please forget what I said, I admire her greatly. I know she was a noble wife to you…"

Clara blinking, Danny unable to but with the intent…

"I think she means it…" Clara whispered.

"Please…" Missy pleaded, falling to knees at the Doctor's side. "Don't hate me for what I can't help…I am trying…Look what I've done to give you an army to do all the things you've ever wanted. Destroy the Daleks, liberate everyone…"

"Not what I want, Missy…" he sighed. "I'm an idiot who bumbles around, trying to help…And sometimes, thanks to good people like Clara and the Brigadier and Danny here, I manage to do a little good. I'm not the opponent you see me as…The anti-Master, the chess player. I'm just…"

"Wonderful…" Missy sighed. "See, I'm a doormat, too…"

"You really did do this for him?" Clara eyed her. "You never thought you'd win at all."

"Well…" Missy rose, brushing… "I thought there was a chance…And then…I'd…Oh, can I do the speech? Please, I worked so hard on it in the Nethersphere."

"What?" the Doctor stared.

"Ok…It's the moment of full triumph…" she noted eagerly, pulling out a sheet. "I'm actually ready to destroy everything you did for Galifrey…Destroy you…You've given up, for the sake of the mouse and remorse for poor Oswin. Fine, yes…" she sighed. "I got that wrong…Wasn't thinking logically there…But concede that a moment, will you? Ok, it's all over…I've been leering…All seems lost. Clara's betrayed you, it's all over. Now Oswin returns, furious that things aren't good for her. Clara? Could you be a dear and be Oswin, just one last time?" she eyed Clara hopefully. Clara rolling eyes but seeing the Doctor give a slight side flicker of the eyes…Humor her?

"Fine." She came over.

"Thank you." Missy beamed. "And you, dearest…" turning to the Doctor. "Right there…" pointing. "And you, sweetie." She turned to Osgood. "Right there. Thanks so very much."

"Right then. I do some leering at Oswin…You know 'Foolish girl, did you think…' and all that usual stuff…And then I turn to you, darling…" beam to the Doctor.

"Here…" she hands the control bracelet. "This also controls my Tardis…You can find my timestream and alter everything I've done. And you'll have Galifrey, Clara back, and an army of all your dead friends to save the Universe…Or just to have around again. Or to send home to the afterlife after a chat and a pint or two, I know you'd like that. Happy Birthday, Doctor…My best friend…My love." Pause…

All staring at her…

"Oh…But I do have one tiny favor to ask…Before you take full control?" she paused. "Here you are stunned but say 'What?' or 'What nonsense is this?' or something like that."

"I'll go with option 2, thanks." The Doctor, calmly.

"Right." Nod. "I want to be your new companion, dearest. I want you to show me the stars, clever boy…Show me how to be a Doctor…Teach me about saving the little ones…Save me…You know you want to. You always have. I want my friend back. Please?" She eyed him, tears running. "Clara will want to stay with Danny after I help you get him back…Let me be your companion…You wanted to take me on before, do it now. Oh, please…Don't leave me here all alone…No one's been seriously hurt. You even have a host of old friends back to chat whatever it is you can chat about with these pets of yours. I've done it all…For you. Oh and I'd written this out, in case you'd killed me first, so it ends…Please find my regenerated self, I'll be waiting. Forever. Devotedly, Missy."

"You were threatening to destroy the Earth…" Kate frowned.

"Oh, posh. If I wanted to destroy Earth, I'd've destroyed it. By the way, what is it with you people and that 'the Earth'…No one else, even the Daleks, does that…The Scaro…The Galifrey…Only you little primates and your 'The Earth'."

"You killed…Well…" Clara pondered. "Well, that nice Dr. Chang…"

"Dr. Chang!" Missy, triumphant. Chang appearing a moment later.

"Quite well, I assure you." She noted. "Dr. Chang, can you explain to my friends my little practical joke?"

"She asked me to run a flesh avatar for her…Sorry, folks." He looked around a bit sheepishly. "She said it was a little tease for the Doctor. And I did so want to meet the famous Doctor, her friend. I'm from 2314 and you're incredibly famous ." he eyed the Doctor.

"Trenzalore…" Missy explained. "The Daleks passed the restored knowledge of you back along the timeline…Strategic thing." She gave a warm smile to Chang. "Thanks so much, doctor. You've been such a good friend. Have a safe trip back to 2314. Here's the component you needed." She handed a small block to him which he inserted into a version of River's vortex manipulator.

"A time traveler…" the Doctor eyed Chang. "You got stuck and Missy offered you repair parts in exchange for helping her?"

"It seemed innocent enough and it was a project I had worked on, restoring the dead to consciousness…The three words." Chang sighed.

"And it was…Everyone's fine and happy." Missy noted. "Maybe I did shake them up a bit but it took a bit to get them out of being resigned to just sitting around the Nethersphere, listening to the Cyberman equivalent of Dalek ranting."

"You saved the dead." The Doctor eyed her. "You led them against the Cybermen and deceived the Cyber leader into letting you go ahead and free the Nethersphere."

"Well…" Missy shrugged. "I don't deny I was tempted to see if my plot would work but…"

"All to please the Doctor…?" Clara stared.

"What would be a better birthday present than giving him back everyone he's ever loved…On Galifrey, on Earth…" Missy smiled. "At least the knowledge and proof their consciousnesses aren't gone…That he didn't destroy them, they aren't lost, any more than Galifrey is."

"And to be his companion?" Clara noted.

"Can't force him to say yes of course…Just putting my best foot forward. You can use the bracelet to summon Danny back." She noted. "I'd recommend it over trying to rewrite time via the TARDIS…Always a bit uncertain, that." Hopeful look…Ummn…

The Doctor sighed.

"If…And only if…Clara's willing to take a break. And solely on a trial basis…No smuggled weapons…The first smirking ah-ha-ha, the first innocent harmed deliberately and I leave you wherever we are." the Doctor eyed Missy.

"Oh…" she gasped… "You mean it? Doctor? You mean…?"

"Yes, yes…You win, Koshei." He sighed.

"Oh…Why…Doctor…It's bigger on the inside?" she grinned. "Have to see if I can get it right, tradition, eh?" she smiled to Clara.


	6. Chapter 6

So, is there interest in an AU adventures of the Companion ("I thought I might call myself 'Compy'. No?" "No." the Doctor, frowning. "You mean you like 'Missy'?" Slyly demure grin.) and the Doctor series?


End file.
